


odds and ends

by Dovey



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 08:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovey/pseuds/Dovey
Summary: i have a LOT of drafts that i'm proud of, but don't think i'm ever likely to continue, so I'll put them here instead. Im happy to discuss concepts/ideas from these, im just not really up for actually writing the full fics for them, so feel free to ask Q's if you have any!





	1. darker drabbles/concepts

**Author's Note:**

> warning for implications of abuse, sexual abuse, explotation, loss of identity, mental issues, etc, for this chapter specifically since it's my darker concepts one.

_ concept: sasuke's return to the village is difficult for sakura, and both naruto and sasuke are unable (or unwilling) to consider why that is, which only makes it worse. team seven fractures over a divide that the two refuse to realize they're even creating by ignoring sakura's need for space and time. she ends up joining the new version of root with sai just to escape the pressure.  _

He’d promised to protect her, and he doesn’t understand why that isn’t enough to comfort her in her waking hours. He doesn’t expect it to affect her nightmares, but at least when she’s around him, shouldn’t she feel like she can let her guard slip? She does when she’s around that bastard of a replacement, the pale boy with too-close features and far fewer feelings. Shouldn’t her original team bring her that sense of safety? 

Go see Sasuke, sakura. He misses you. He needs you. You’re a team, you should be together! 

Sakura avoids naruto with as much effort as she avoids sasuke. The nightmares are getting worse now that the source of them is back in Konoha. 

\--

_ concept: a soulmate au where soulmates can be anything, and sakura ends up with a soulmate who's basically the perfect teacher for the destiny she has ahead of her- a super shitty one. her soulmate replaces inner in story function and attitude. as time goes on she begins to take on his bitter, calculating worldview, much to the confusion of everyone who knows her and has no idea she even has a soulmate in the first place. _

Sakura Haruno’s soulmate is dead, but it takes a while. 

He’s mean, and too old for her, and she hates that she has to share her headspace with him. 

He’s from Mist, and he doesn’t understand her at all. She’s so  _ weak,  _ and soft, and as much as he appreciates the respite from his own wartorn mind, it’s terrifying to think how easily she could die. So he yells at her all the time, makes her do things she doesn’t want to. She stays up late training and wakes up early to start it over again, gets used to sore muscles and headaches from a very noisy internal instructor.

She doesn’t want to know his name, so she nicknames him Cha and never asks what his real name is. 

When she’s seven, she tries to file her nails into claws and her teeth into canines, just like how Cha’s look whenever he appears in her head. Her mother weeps when she sees it, and Sakura decides she should probably stop listening to Cha for fashion advice.

The truth is, by the time she’s in the academy, she doesn’t hate him anymore. He’s still mean, but he’s always encouraged her to try harder, do more, be  _ louder.  _ He’s the only one who likes her best when she’s at her worst, and there’s something about that that helps her stay steady in her efforts. He even supports her pursing Sasuke, tells her having the sharingan-weilder on her side is a clever strategy. Sakura doesn’t think Cha really  _ gets  _ relationships, much less crushes, but he’s trying so she lets it be. 

There aren’t as many people with soulmates as you’d think, and she’s pretty sure some of the kids in her class who say they have them are lying, especially the ones who talk about romance. She keeps Cha secret, because she knows that there are unusual bonds, friendships and enemies and all sorts of types, but she’s never heard of a mental-sensei with a penchant for blood, and there’s always a part of her that worries he’s a figment of her imagination, the start to a psychotic break in the making. 

She passes her genin exam and hides a shudder, knowing exactly what Cha had to do to pass his. She’s so, so glad she lives in Konoha. 

When she meets her new sensei, Cha hates him. Cha hates everyone, though, so she doesn’t take it to mean much. He changes his tune after he sees the man fight, and Kakashi is added to the slim list of people Cha deems worth his respect. (Sakura is too nervous to ever ask him if she makes the list, too.) 

She’s used to a noisy, invasive presence in her life, so the introduction of a near ever-present Naruto and a grumbling Sasuke aren’t so hard to adapt to. Kakashi is more difficult, and she feels herself feeling bad for whoever had to train him as a child. 

When they’re in Wave, things change.

Cha knows Zabuza, crows in delight when she spots the man.  _ A good fight!  _ He promises, as if her legs aren’t about to give out on her in fear. He demands she go out and meet him like a nin, so she stumbles away from her position in front of their client and looks the man in the eyes.

“Sakura, stay back!”

Sensei is yelling, but he’s easily drowned out by Cha, who’s talking at a whisper for the first time she can remember. 

“His blind spot is his back.” He says, and then he adds, “Tell him Mangetsu says hi.” 

So she does. 

He flinches back, and in that second of surprise, she manages to get close to killing him- but rams her kunai through Haku instead. She studies the flecks of blood spattering her hands, and all she can think about is the times Cha has forced her to swallow his memories on the battlefield. This isn’t her first kill in any emotional sense, and she can’t spare the time to cry about it.

“Who’s Mangetsu?” Naruto asks. It’s a fair question. She shrugs, and taps her head. 

“I just did what  _ he  _ told me to.” 

“Sakura, you have a soulmate!” 

“Uh, yes.”

She keeps Cha’s thoughts on Naruto’s slow uptake to herself, even if she agrees with them.

\--

_ concept: sakura just gives up entirely on growing as an equal to the boys, which eventually turns into her giving up on herself as a person completely and just viewing herself as a functionary accessory to the team the same way weird assholes in fandom like to claim she is. sakura has no idea how bitter she is about all of this but it's a simmering, rising issue. i never came up with an ending but i could totally see her snapping and poisoning all of their food- hers included- as an outburst revenge type thing. i dunno! _

Sakura just wants to keep up. That’s all. She knows her teammates dream  _ big,  _ bigger than most, even, but they have the skills or at least the drive or at least the  _ destiny  _ to back it up, and she knows she doesn’t. What Sakura’s got is barely worth mentioning: precise chakra control, for the pitiful pool of energy she manages to mantain, and a natural resistance to genjutsu that would be handy for anyone who wasn’t surrounded by sharingon users. 

She knows she doesn’t have anything else to offer, so she gives them what she’s got. She explains concepts for jutsu she’ll never be able to use herself so that they can master the abilities in half the time it took her to fully understand them. She cooks for them because neither is particularly mindful of their health, and  _ someone  _ has to keep them from falling sick from lack of nutrition. She cleans their weapons and sharpens them, because anything routine and mundane like that slips from their minds like water from a cracked cup. 

She doesn’t tell Naruto she loves him back, not the way he wants, because that would be a lie, but she sees the way that Sensei looks at her when she turns him away and eventually the guilt eats away at her enough for her to stop. She doesn’t say anything, and Naruto takes it as a yes, which is why she used to be so vehement with her  _ no _ . It had felt necessary. It was, if she wanted to keep boundaries, but boundaries are for people who can provide something in exchange for them, and she doesn’t have that, so that’s all there is to it. 

She stops telling Sasuke that she loves him for the same reason.

\--

_ concept: sakura's complicated relationship with appearances, her role on the team, her role as a female shinobi, all tangled up in a horrible mess. Basically, sakura ends up volunteering for the seduction role in missions they take up that require it, which makes kakashi + the boys assume she doesn't have an issue with it or even enjoys the job, but in actuality she's doing it out of undervaluing her own discomfort and trying to make up for her own percieved lack of abilities to offer. her mental health detriotes as this continues, especially because her team should be her support system but don't realize she has a problem in the first place, so their actions/words tend to just make it worse for her. probably the happier version of this ends with her talking to tsunade about it when she's taken on as an apprentice- tsunade going over old files and noticing the trend, brings it up nonjudgementally- and is never put in a position where shes asked to do a mission like that ever again. the sadder version is one where when the team falls apart, sakura gets absorbed into the division she has the most experience in....and ends up never leaving the seduction mission field until it kills her, unable to concieve of any other job she could take as a shinobi and unwilling to give up the one thing shes considered 'good at' until a mission target figures her out and murders her for it.  _

It’s like this: Sakura spends three hours on her looks every day, because shinobi are supposed to be beautiful and alluring and seductive, and for her it’s an uphill battle. She grows her hair long to hide just how masculine her features are, that’s what teacher told her back in 3rd year and she’s never been one to question a teacher, so she shampoos and conditions and moisturizes all while dreaming about learning the sort of jutsus that could turn a man inside out and keep him alive long enough to interrogate. 

Sasuke is naturally beautiful, which Sakura finds very impressive because of just how much work she has to put into it herself to be half as pretty, but he doesn’t  _ like  _ it. And it doesn’t matter what Naruto looks like, because he’s Naruto, and he couldn’t trick anyone into anything without falling for it himself first. So she knows it’s going to be her job, when it’s time for that, to manipulate people. To look pretty or fragile or gullible, depending on what the team needs, and to give whatever it takes to sell that story. She doesn’t like it anymore than Sasuke does, she doesn’t think, but it feels selfish to try and avoid what might be the only thing she can provide for the team, so she keeps the complaints to herself.

\---

_ concept: this one is actually about himawari in boruto, and it's specifically addressing hte total failure of canon to address the cagebird seal/etc situation. so: what if it being unnaddressed means the seal still continues? himawari is still the younger sibling. Neji's ghost makes an appearance. my favorite thing about boruto as a character is actually that he tries really hard to be a good brother (probably because this is the only thing thats a 'boruto' characteristic, as opposed to generic shounen or naruto 2.0, lmao) so it's not a negative reflection him....but it IS a negative reflection on their parents.  _

Himawari has a secret: there’s a man who lives in her garden. 

It’s true, she swears! He’s pretty, like Mama, and smiles like her too: softly, with a harshness to the tilt of it that lets you know he’s out of practice. Himawari tries to make sure he smiles more, and sometimes it even works.

She thinks he’s why her flowers grow so big and pretty, last so long into the winter and sprout so soon in spring. Not like Boruto-kun’s plants, even when he tried extra hard one year; Boruto-kun had watered his own little patch so diligently, built them a special blanket to keep them in the shade, and still hers looked so much better even when she forgot to take care of them. (She’d never forget them now, though- she’s much older and more responsible, and she looks after them very well.)

Himawari knows she’s supposed to tell Mama, or even Hokage-san, when she’s worried about a stranger. But she’s not worried, because the man is very nice, and she knows he isn’t a stranger, because he’s her friend, and because he has the same special mark she does.

She asks him about it one day, because Mama had frowned in that same way the Man does, firm and set because you know they’ve had practice at it, and Hokage-san- Daddy, when he’s not at work, but that’s so rare she forgets she’s supposed to call him that - had not been around to explain when Mama wouldn’t. Boruto-kun didn’t know what it meant either, and he’d cried for a whole three days that Himawari got something he didn’t, until he forgot about it; so now she hides it with her bangs and avoids bringing it up to keep from upsetting Mama or Boruto-kun. 

But the man, he knows what it means. He tells her it means that Hokage-san broke a promise, and that Mama did too, and that he’s very sorry about it but there’s nothing he can do. Himawari doesn’t know why he’s sorry, but she gives him a hug anyways, and pretends to not notice when he cries just like she does for Boruto-kun. 

She doesn’t tell Mama she knows what her forehead mark means, and she doesn’t mention the man. 


	2. ships &  giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill, same as last chapter, except these are bits and pieces of fics centered around a ship or that are comedy focused...not necessarily both at once!

_ Concept: comedy, not ship au. in which sakura is over team seven (Except sai and yamato, of course!) and team seven....doesn't get it. especially sasuke. mostly its just a fic where as many cliche run ins imaginable happen except every single time nothing happens because sakura genuinely just doesn't care about these losers? she's been living a great life this entire time, is good friends with rookie nine, and is maybe-probably dating either hinata or sai- plus she's really enjoying her work at the hospital. why wouldn't she be doing okay? she's the only one who **didn't **drop all of her life except training for like three years, after all. i had a lot of fun writing shallow!sasuke lol. _

_ \-- _

When Sasuke comes back to Konoha, he has a few expectations. 

He assumes Tsunade, crafty old lady that she is, will not like him. Given how often she side-eyes him and how long she keeps him in chakra-reducing cuffs, he thinks this expectation was well met. 

He also knows that Naruto will be the one to drag him back, and he’ll be the first to greet Sasuke at the gate. Drag him around town and stick to his side for the rest of his life, essentially, but especially the first month or so. This is less an expectation and more a given fact, so he’s not surprised when this prediction also comes true. 

But not everything goes like he knows they should. Kakashi is not there, waiting at the gate and pretending he’s only there by chance. No reassuring pat or attempt at a fatherly glance. This is excusable- Kakashi’s valuable to the village. It’s highly likely the man will be out on a mission. There’s also a chance that the man is simply late, just like he always used to be, another nod to the nostalgia that team seven is trying to use to keep him in Konoha. But what’s truly, horribly, undeniably shocking, is that Sakura isn’t there either.

She’s not at the gate. She’s not outside it, over-eager to be the first to welcome him home. She’s not waiting in the Uchiha district, or to meet them at Ichiruki. Sasuke can only assume that Sakura has died. 

This is unfortunate, since his next phase of Uchiha revival requires a woman, and he’s not sure how many of those he knows who would still be willing to sire an heir with a heartthrob-turned-traitor. At least it explains Kakashi’s absence- the man is probably at Sakura’s grave as they speak, letting her know that Naruto’s childhood promise had finally been fulfilled. 

“So...Sakura?” Sasuke prompts. Naruto coughs awkwardly and looks away, shifting in his seat like he desperately needs a bathroom break but refuses to go. 

“Yeah, sorry she wasn’t here, but uh...she’s super busy lately.”

“Ah.”

“Yeah, yeah, plus uh- she kinda- hm. She’s kinda over team seven.”

“....What?”

“Not that i’m giving up on her! No way! But like she’s got this weird thing, I dunno, she says she doesn’t want to hang out with any of us anymore. Except Sai, because he apologized or whatever, but it’s so dumb! Like, we’re a team! Sensei says girls go through dumb phases like this all the time.” 

“Kakashi?”

“No, Jiriyai. Kakashi- he, uh, he’s not taking Sakura’s mood swing too well. He’s taking as many jobs in town as he can get but she’s totally not having it, doesn’t even wave or anything! Apparently he only found out after her paperwork to transfer out of the team was officially approved by reason of delayed response.”

“...so?”

“So, uh. No Sakura?” Naruto shrugs, hesitantly, before reaching for his glass and chugging its entirety. “If you wanna see her, you gotta talk to Kiba who’ll take to Sai who’ll talk to Ino who’ll maybe tell Sakura if you were nice about it. That’s what I gotta do, anyways.” 

“But I’m _ Sasuke. _ And she’s _ Sakura. _”

“Yeah, yeah- I bet if she sees you she’ll change her tune! She just needs a good reminder of what she’s missing, is all.” 

The reminder does not work. 

She is, first of all, out of the village, and has been for a few weeks; and when she finally arrives, news of her return is delayed in reaching him until Naruto spots her in the marketplace and goes running to find Sasuke. 

He looks at her. She looks at him. Then, she looks past him. Walks past him, and keeps walking, until she gets distracted by _ oranges. _So she stops at this stall, and inspects the oranges, carefully selecting from the pile, all while Sasuke is standing there. Absolutely nothing happens. She pays and leaves, and Sasuke- well. He’s confused. 

\--

_ concept: no real concept on this one i just thought it was funny but couldn't imagine it in any of the fic verses i'd made. _

She shows up to the meeting with half her face covered and in a lowcut top. “I take fashion advice from my senseis.” She explains, and elaborates, “so unless you’d prefer I take up their vices instead, keep your opinions to yourselves.”

\--

_ concept: gaara/sakura but not really a healthy one. in which gaara sometimes keeps people around a little longer before killing them to try and understand how 'people' work, and ends up getting really attached to sakura... particularly since she hasn't really figured out how intimidating to find him at this point, in the forest of death, so she acts more bratty than scared a lot of the time. as time goes on she learns to fear him- basically after the suna team runs into a few other teams in the forest, potentially even killing one of the leaf teams if this fic was dark enough. _

Unusual. 

She hovers around those other two and takes orders. He’d like to study her, to understand her place in the system. She isn’t from a family line- why, then, is she willing to partake in exams that result in death when she’s so obviously outmatched? A desire for respect similar to his own? Or perhaps she trusts her teammates unquestioningly to care for her in exchange for her servitude, a foreign concept to its core as far as he’s concerned.

“I’m keeping her.” He explains, and his teammates visibly flinch back. He’s ‘kept’ enemies before, and while they never last long, it’s rarely an easy thing to watch. 

The girl’s teammates are too busy with their tasks at hand to even notice when she’s taken. The sand slithers up around her and covers her mouth first, keeps her from screaming as it drags her away. Practically silent, and what noise there is entirely muffled by the squabbling of her teammates. 

When they see she’s vanished, they assume she’s left to do her part of the chore, gathering up firewood and spotting any edible plants. 

//

Gaara stares at her, and she looks back at him, with her arms crossed and her lip jutting out. 

“You are a very odd-looking girl.” He tells her, because she is, and she stops staring at him to instead stare at the trees to her left, her jaw tightning and her eyebrows drawing closer together. It’s funny. People don’t normally make faces like that around him, and he wants to poke her cheek to see if she’ll do something funnier. Before he can, though, she seems to be looking back and forth across the temporary campsite, and then tilts her head. 

“Where’s your siblings?” She asks. 

//

Naruto has no idea where Sakura is, but he’s starting to get worried for her. 

//

“My name is Haruno Sakura, and you should let me go _ right now! _”

\---

_ concept: gaara/sakura i think? but might've been turning to sasuke/sakura in later chapters? i really wanted to do an au where the shinobi and civilain have their own sets of gods, and sakura's casual attitude towards gods (coming from her civilian background) accidentally endears her to the shinobi ones, specifically the god of war. gaara was either the god of war or the other Chosen by the god of war. i dropped it because i really didnt have a plot i wanted to do, just wanted to have fun worldbuilding with god stuff and no plot to give it, lol. oh! and kushina was TOTALLY the last favored, obvi. love our feral queen. _

Shinobi are surprisingly diligent when it comes to the religious aspect of their job. Perhaps it’s the necessity of it- their lives are their work, and a slight bit of blessing might be the difference between life or death.

Sakura doesn’t really get it. Not to say she isn’t devoted- she does her part, pays her dues. She sacrifices with the rest of her team before their big missions. But she was raised to follow the goddess of the hearth and heart, and if ever there was a forgiving and lenient master, it was her. Sakura could remember sending up little curses as a child when she would prick her fingers on needlework, and never receiving a divine retribution for it- something she hardly doubts would fly with her current gods. True, some shinobi focus their prayers for a god particular to their house or their pursuits- Gai-san was well known for following the god of farming and hard labor, after all. But Sakura _ wanted _to excel as a shinobi in the practical sense, and she doubted sending most of her prayers to a goddess known for mercy would help her win a fight to the death. 

To see a pristine example of a devotee to the god of war, she need only look to her teammate Sasuke. He sacrificed often, far more than anyone else their age, and was fervent in his obligations. Some claimed his prodigy skills came as a blessing for it, but she held her doubts- Sasuke-kun seemed more likely to apply the same level of determined effort to his training as his religious duties, than to be resting on the fickle will of a god. (She does find it concerning that he avoids the god of death like a plague- more than any, should She not be the one most concerning to him? Certainly She was to Sakura, and at times the girl would go out of her way to include Sasuke-kun in her offerings to that particular deity. She even mentions Naruto, brat that he is, considering how unlikely a boy so energetic as him would be to think so far- she hopes- in the future.) 

Which is why she’s so surprised when her white hair begins to turn pink. 

It’s slow, at first. Frail and gentle and like the roots had been dipped in the sunrise, but as the days wore on the pink grew stronger and fell down to bless each strand. And it is a blessing, an obvious one- the god of war’s favor was shown with red hair. His last blessed people were the Uzushio, and even now a few of their offspring are born with those treasured ruby locks. 

It’s not often direct favor is shown like this, and Sakura has no idea how she’s earned it. She’s cursed him, more often than not, sent up apologies soon after but she doubts that’s enough to fix her mistakes. But there it is. Pink. Pink and growing stronger, stronger, and she can only assume one day it will be a dark rich red like the illustrations of the war god himself show.

\--

_concept: comedy, no ship. in which sakura starts her medic apprenticeship the same month that sasuke is in the hospital recovering from konoha crush injuries, and she comes to the realization that no matter how cute, bratty teenage boys are nothing but PESTS when you have to attend to their whims every few minutes for days on end. okay, i said no ship, but honestly this is a very sakura/ino sort of fic in my personal (and correct) opinion. naruto would probably make a few guest appearances out of annoyance of being left out of attention/SAKURAS attention but then heal too fast and immediately get sent back out, lol. _

She hates him. She hates him, she hates him, she absolutely cannot stand-

“Sakura, my leg itches!”

“Of course, Sasuke-kun!” She calls out, turning in place to make her way back to the world’s most annoying creation.

\--

_ concept: kimimaro/sakura au in which on a mission in grass, sakura stumbles across what she thinks is a very lucky random survivor of orochimaru's expirements. kimimaro, meanwhile, thinks hes found god. i wish-washed between a few options, in particular simply having yandere kimimaro because it. certainly fits his canon tendencies. but i really wanted, in the end, for kimimaro to genuinely consider sakura an incarnation of kaguya, potential as the goddess specifically for his clan that he was meant to serve as a 'clan duty'. sakura can't seem to dissuade him from this notion, particularly since she keeps winning battles with a lot of hardcore bloodshed that fits RIGHT into kaguya family legends about seeing the original goddess fight. the poetic ending would likely be kimimaro dying in the final fight with actual kaguya, choosing his personal god over his actual one in the end. _

She is _ beautiful. _

He is sick, and dying, and he has failed his master, so there is nothing to do but wait in the weeds he’s been discarded in for his lungs to finally give out. 

Then the girl is there, and she is above him, and she is cupping his face and mumbling softly, and then her hands glow green like Kabuto’s but softer, nicer, and when she presses them to his chest it does not hurt. It feels lovely, and his breath becomes easier and gentler and his heart beats faster, more evenly, and the pain recedes until it is nothing but a memory. 

She uses a soft voice to say things that drift through his head, and when she gently places him back on the grass he’s calm. 

He wants to find her. 

//

She had found the boy piled amongst dead bodies, and she could only tell him apart by the amount of pain etched into his face. A survivor of Orochimaru’s experiments, then, tossed out like trash. 

She reaches down to warn him, promises him she’ll do what she can to heal him, even though she doubts the poor boy knows what she is saying through the pain that must riddle his mind. 

“You’re going to be okay.” She says, and ghosts her hands gently down to his chest where the majority of the damage is. 

She can’t take him with her, she knows, even as she focuses her energy onto healing him in steady waves. He’ll be interviewed and jailed, never set free because of the man who’d tortured him. She can’t condemn him to that sort of fate, so when she’s finished repairing his organs, she releases her hold and sets him back down softly into the grass, a slight distance away from the stack of bodies. When he wakes, he’ll be free to make his escape, and build a life of his own. 

She doesn’t hope to see him again, because she’s used to healing strangers who stay strangers. She just hopes he grows to enjoy his new life. 

\--

_concept: comedy AND ship, and i actually probably will come back to try and finish this one at some point because it delights me so. star trek au for sasuke/sakura, in which sakura is the klingon ships medic, sasuke is the vulcan first officer and defense head, and naruto is the human captian. sakura has been blatantly flirting with sasuke for ages but he hasn't realized because klingon flirting is...unique, and sasuke has been trying very hard to try and figure out HOW to flirt with that frustrating, reckless, barbaric, annoying, useless, klingon medic so he can marry her already and spend the rest of his days married to her and be MARRIED. also maybe hold hands. _

Most people assume that when Security Officer Sasuke starts grumbling bout _ that idiot, _he’s talking about captain naruto. 

It’s a reasonable assumption. Naruto Uzumaki is every cliche about the human species thats ever wormed it’s way into a forbidden vulcan romance novel: plucky, brave, brash, and prone to terrible decisions that just barely end up saving the day in the end. Also, constantly shirtless. 

Despite Sasuke’s grumblings, however, and the close friendship between the head of security and captain of the starship konoha, the man tends to leave the full-force fretting to the others when it comes to the man. No, his complaints about idiotic decisions are largely reserved for the head of the medical bay: Chief Medical Officer Sakura Haruno. 

They’d first met back in the academy, all three of them, and there are rumors as to how long it took before a fight broke out; the longest anyone is willing to bet is ten minutes, out of politeness. 

Hidden in the vulcan’s quarters are half a dozen tomes on Klingon culture, most of which have proven useless to him. A majority of it focuses on how to challenge someone to the death, or what to do in the case of a klingon dying; when it comes to romance, the Klingon are much more tight lipped. Unfortunately. 

Yes, despite himself and his exemplary upbringing, Sasuke is- and he shudders to admit it- in _ love. _With a klingon. His parents would be so disappointed. 

It wasn’t like she’d given him a choice in the matter!

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is stuff with shipping in it for a few different pairings.


End file.
